scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unmasked Part 3 - A Riddle Revealed
|previousepisode = Unmasked Part 2 - The End of Hyde |nextepisode = The Wiz Rod Robots }} Unmasked Part 3 - A Riddle Revealed is the final episode of Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum. Premise The Riddler is defeated. Plot “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. “Dr. Jekyll lied!” “Ruh-roh,” said Scooby. Dr. Jekyll laughed. “You think I don’t want revenge for what you did? I had a plan, which took me hours to imagine. It was a complete waste of time, for all I got in return was a ruined monster costume.” “At least tell us what’s going on,” Larry said. “Who is the Riddler?” “I can’t tell you,” Dr. Jekyll said. “He wants to tell you in person. Of course, I’ve never seen him with the mask off, but he has confessed who he is.” “Just tell us!” exclaimed Lola. “Yeah,” said Jeremiah. “It’s only gonna be a minute anyway.” “Yeah,” said Fred. “I couldn’t agree more,” said Daphne. “I’m dying to know who the mastermind behind this plan is!” “Yes, and I have a pretty good theory,” Velma said. … “These are my allies who have helped me come this far,” the Riddler said to the crowd of villains. Mr. Carswell stepped up. “Mr. Carswell, the Creeper,” announced the Riddler. The crowd cheered as Carswell gave a bow. “Chuck Hunt, the Devil Bear!” exclaimed the Riddler, as Chuck stepped onto the stage. “And lastly, Uncle Chin, the Moon Monster.” The crowd cheered. “Dr. Jekyll had to help us with one thing, so for now, he is not here,” said the Riddler. “And I must go. But I encourage you to commit as many crimes as possible, and return here in an hour. Then, you can have your ultimate revenge!” Everybody cheered, as the Riddler turned away and walked off of the stage. Dr. Jekyll was waiting, with Lola, Larry, Jeremiah, Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma all around him. The Riddler removed his cloak. He was wearing a long black suit, long black pants, large black boots, a red tie, and white gloves. On his face, there was an odd looking mask with the face of a half lion half tiger painted on. “You’re here,” he said. “Yeah, and we’d like to know exactly who you are,” said Jeremiah. “Get rid of him, Jekyll,” said the Riddler. Dr. Jekyll nodded and pushed Jeremiah to the ground. With a loud bang, he closed his eyes. “Oh my!” cried Lola. “Never fear,” said the Riddler. “He was nothing but a puppet.” He slowly removed his mask. “I am the true Jeremiah.” Everybody gasped, except Dr. Jekyll, who only grinned. “But you are all so clever,” Jeremiah said. “You figured out my fake name oh so fast. It’s really a shame.” Jeremiah strolled over to his other self and ripped off some of the hair. A hunk of metal was revealed. “Isn’t it amazing?” he asked. “The world’s best robotic technology, stolen by me. I tested it on this, and planned to use it on the Scooby-Doo gang.” “Us?” asked Fred, confused. “Yes, you,” said Jeremiah. “You see, I helped build the secret base where the government developed this technology. It was easy to take, once I knew what I wanted to use it for. You see, my story wasn’t completely a lie. My father was indeed one of the many crooks you caught. He busted out of prison, and before running off into the woods, told me to ruin Mystery Inc.’s name. And so, that became my goal. The ultimate revenge. It’s not what I told them all it is, for this would not get their interest until they were on my side. My true plan of revenge, is to develop perfect clones of each and every one of you. I told many lies, and we all played along. Just in case one of you was watching. Everybody loved the plan of the clones…” “Why would robotic clones be revenge?” asked Velma. “Well, we’d drop you off in a remote location with some of our allies watching over you,” said Jeremiah. “While you watched the news of America’s best mystery solvers turned criminal. That’s right. You’d spend the rest of your life watching this, with one of us coming by every now and then to update the robots. If would truly be the ultimate revenge. And all of us would just sit by and watch it happen. And the problem is, I did get away with in, ignoring the efforts of you meddling kids.” “And Berry,” Lola said. “Where does he fit into all of this?!” “I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jeremiah said, grinning. … A swarm of crooks ran towards the robot, having successfully committed quite a few crimes. As he was running along, a hand grabbed Hank’s shoulder. “Huh?” he asked. “Where are you all going?” a voice asked. “I want in on it.” … “If Berry wasn’t in on it, then what was he doing?!” exclaimed Lola. “Perhaps I can answer that,” a voice said. The door opened, and Berry stepped in. “I’m sorry,” said Berry. “I was one of the people developing the robotics technology. I’ve been on Jeremiah’s trail for some time, but couldn’t let you all mess it up.” Berry flashed a badge. “So, you aren’t Berry?” asked Lola. “I tricked him on the wrong plane,” explained Berry. “I needed some cover. My real name is-” Jeremiah pushed Berry to the ground and ran out the door. “After him!” cried Larry. Suddenly, villains charged in and tackled the gang. Scooby was the only one free. “Like, go Scoob!” cried Shaggy. Scooby ran after Jeremiah. Just as Jeremiah was about to reach the door, Scooby pounced. He fell to the ground. Berry broke free and threw the villains off of him and the gang. They all ran over to Jeremiah, who was slowly standing up. Berry pulled him up and turned the gang. “My name is indeed Berry,” said Berry. “I’m not good at taking fake names, so it was a great thing that there was a Berry present. Now, I’ll go call the police.” Berry ran off. Jeremiah turned to the gang. “My father would be proud, but like them all, I failed,” he said. … After the police arrived and took all the villains away, Berry left and the gang returned to the wax museum. “Well, that was like, some mystery,” remarked Shaggy. “I just, like, wonder who Jeremiah’s father was.” “That’s a mystery for another day,” said Velma. “Well, and like, I’m also hungry,” said Shaggy. “Don’t look now, but here comes Scooby-Doo!” exclaimed Daphne. Scooby strolled over with a bowl of fruit. He was chowing down. “Like, don’t mind if I do,” said Shaggy. He and Scooby started to munch on the fruit. “Well, that’s great Shag,” said Fred. “But there’s one little problem.” “He’s right, that’s wax fruit!” exclaimed Lola. “Like, tastes good anyway,” said Shaggy. “Reah!” agreed Scooby. Everybody burst out laughing. “Re-he-he-he-he!” laughed Scooby, “Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading! Did you guess the Riddler's identity? Don't forget to tell me in your review! Cast and characters Villains *The Riddler *Monsters Suspects Culprits Locations *Wiz Rod Wax Museum Notes/trivia *None Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum